


She is what we in the biz call a 'Big Dumb Gay'

by scarletraichu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Also kara danvers is gay for lena send tweet, F/F, Kara is a dork, Mentioned Nia Nal, cause we fuckin know she be up in all the social media following supergirl tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletraichu/pseuds/scarletraichu
Summary: The end of another game night at Kara's apt and Alex decides to stop not noticing her sister's clumsy gayness around Lena.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	She is what we in the biz call a 'Big Dumb Gay'

**Author's Note:**

> set in...wherever, idk, s4 or somethin // dont sue me if the writing ain't amazing, I'm just a big slut for one (1) dork ass danvers

Alex is busy putting away the game sitting out on the coffee table when she overhears Kara chatting with Lena, who is usually the last to leave before herself.

"-yeah, I have a board meeting first thing tomorrow, but the agenda is about as important as what carpet we get for the lobby. But tonight was fantastic, par for the course at a Danvers' event."

Kara gave a playful curtsy and said in what was probably intended to be a british accent, "Oh, Miss Luthor, the pleasure was all mine."

"Oh, we're English now?" Lena laughed.

Alex looked up to see Kara with the dorkiest smile on her face, and rolled her eyes once Kara looked over at her. She stuck her tongue out in response.

"I suppose I'll leave you to your sibling quarrels. Hope you...win?"

Kara snapped her head back to Lena. "Oh, yes! Sorry," she chuckled nervously, "yeah and you've got that meeting. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then?"

Lena paused, realizing she was concentrating on Kara's lips. "Yes," she met her eyes again, "Goodnight." She smiled and gave Alex a little wave before she turned to walk out the door.

After the door was closed, Kara stood there for a solid five seconds with her hand still on the doorknob. The sound of an exaggerated cough caused her to jump, startled back into the present. She turned around.

"Hi." The 'i' cut off so quietly it almost sounded like a stutter.

"Hi." Alex replied, drawing out the word.

Kara paused, "...what?"

"Oh my god, Kara." She stood with the packed up game, walking over to the counter. When Kara flashed a confused look, Alex widely gestured to the door.

"Why don't you ask her out already?" 

"What? I-what?" Kara gave her an incredulous look.

"Ask. Her. Out!"

"What, Lena Luthor? Have you-have you SEEN that woman? She's the prettiest person in the universe, I don't have a chance with her!"

Alex laughed. "Nope, no, not letting you do this to yourself. You are Kara Danvers, the spunkiest journalist in the world and kindest weirdo I know. Also you can literally pick people up without breaking a sweat, do you know hot girls would find that?"

Looking slightly to the left of Alex, as if she was working a math problem in her head, Kara wondered why she never considered that people might find Supergirl hot.

"Nia said there's this thing called Tik Tok, and apparently just about every lesbian on it wants Supergirl to-" she paused, hating to finish this sentence about her kid sister, "to, quote, 'crush them with her thighs'."

"Ew, Alex!" Kara's cheeks turned bright red.

"Hey, blame Nia, okay? I'm just saying, Lena would be an idiot to turn you down. You said you're going to be talking to her tomorrow, and you turn into that heart-eyes emoji whenever you see her, so just ask her out."

"Fine, fine!" Kara resigned, and after a pause, smiled at her sister's kind words. "Thanks for the pep talk."

"Anytime, kid."

"You know, technically I'm like 20 years older than you, so 'kid' is a little inaccurate, don't you think?"

Alex shook her head, "Is that some sort of Kryptonian thing, being such a fucking dork?"

"Hey! At least I don't talk like some old pharmacist."

"What about that is-actually, never mind. I have zero interest in knowing where that comes from in your head."

Kara chuckles, "Goodnight, Alex."

"Night, sis."


End file.
